prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Finland
Summary Unlimited LTE: '0,99€ / day (Elisa and DNA) '''Limited LTE: '''10GB for 20€, 30GB for 30€ (DNA, usable for 6 months) '''Cheapest monthly: '''4,90€ (1 Mbps, Elisa) '''Fasterst monthly: '''16,90€ (Elisa and DNA) 'Basics Finland has three national network operators: *'Sonera' (by TeliaSonera) *'Elisa' (Elisa Saunalahti is a consumer sub-brand of Elisa) *'DNA' (by DNA Oy) and its MVNOs like Tele Finland and Vectone They are supplemented by the local operator Ålcom on the Åland Islands only. 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 900 and 2100 Mhz, 4G/LTE on 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz. Elisa has the best coverage and speed in 3G and 4G in the country. Sonera has still prepaid on a good network open for 4G/LTE while DNA as 3rd operator has the most flexible pricing as its own brand and through its resellers and still good coverage in the populated areas. 'Sonera' (by TeliaSonera) Sonera is offers 4G/LTE on their prepaid products without surcharges. Coverage is pretty good but not as good as Elisa and can be checked here: Sonera coverage map 'Easy Prepaid' Their prepaid product for voice, text and data is called "Easy Prepaid" and available at their stores (shop locator), online to be sent to a Finnish address or a R-Kiosks (locator). Top ups are available for 10, 20, 30, 40 and 50 EUR. The starter pack is sold for 9.90 EUR with 7 EUR credit (and sometimes 100 domestic minutes). It is broadly only available as micro SIM. For other sizes go to a Sonera shop. The data rate is a flat 1.91 EUR per MB, but a maximum of 1.92 EUR per day is charged for up to 3 GB of data. Speed is up to 50 Mbps on 4G/LTE where available. To check balance text EASY SALDO to 15400 (0.08 EUR per SMS). SIM card is valid for 12 months from the first use or last top up. 'Data-only SIM' Their prepaid data-only SIM for tablets, routers or modems is called Sonera Prepaid Nettitiku. It is available at the same stores (see above) with an 3G USB dongle (mostly Huawei E3131 or E353) for 39.99 EUR or as SIM-only (called Nettikuukausi) for 24.90 EUR. Both packages include unlimited high speed traffic in 3G and 4G up to 50 Mbps for 31 days. A fair use policy of 3 GB per day applies. You can add only one package for 23.90 EUR for another 31 days of unlimted data. 'More Info' *Summary in English *Website in Finnish *APN: internet 'Elisa Saunalahti' Elisa Saunalahti is Elisa's consumer sub-brand, which has the best coverage and speed in Finland. Take care: For 3G it uses the 900 Mhz band mostly (in contrast to 2100 Mhz in the rest of Europe) and its extended 4G/LTE network is available for prepaid at no extra surcharge. Coverage map:Elisa Coverage map 'Availiability' Elisa Saunalahti Prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: Elisa Shops called Elisa Shopit (survey) kiosks like R-Kioski (locator), supermarkets like Prisma (locator), Alepa(locator) or Tarjoustalo and petrol stations like Shell or ABC. The price of the SIM card is € 4.90, which includes € 6 of credit. No registration or ID required. Extra credit can be purchased from the above-mentioned retailers or at lataa.saunalahti.fi. The website accepts Visa and Mastercard and regularly has special offers not available from retailers. SIM is valid for 3 months and 12 months after the last recharge. The new SIM comes as a combined micro-, mini- and nano-SIM. The "Erikoispainos Special Edition" is not available anymore. 'Default data rate' Default rate is 0.861 € per MB with a daily max of 1.90 € unlimited. 'Data feature packs' You can add these unlimited data packages according to speed: http://saunalahti.fi/puheliittymat/prepaid-nettipaketit/ For activation text code to 15020. You can book a new pack ahead of time. This will come in effect when the old pack is terminated. You can check status by texting STATUS to 15020. 50% discount offer available on lataa.saunalahti.fi if you are using sim card 1st time. An alternative to using your credit to pay your purchases is to go to lataa.saunalahti.fi/ and pay the plan of your choice with a payment card (Visa/Mastercard). Category:Europe Category:Country 'Fair use policy' Unlimited internet, but P2P networks like BitTorrent etc. are not allowed. 'Router offer' Elisa Saunalahti also offers a starter pack with a router for 39 EUR called "Elisa Saunalahti Prepaid Perhenetti". It includes a month of prepaid internet service and an additional 6 EUR credit valid for voice, sms and data, a router, cables and manual in English. The router is a Huawei E5520 up to 3G and 21 Mbit/s. Additional days after the first free month are 0,99 euro per day. Alternatively monthly data prepaid packages can be bought. 'More info ' *APN: internet (for prepaid only) *Tethering: allowed *Website in Finnish 'DNA' DNA is the 3rd operator in Finland, yet it gives a pretty wide coverage and high speed at good rates.DNA coverage map. It's 4G/LTE is open for prepaid at no extra surcharge (not for its MVNOs). 'Availability' DNA prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: online to be sent to a Finnish address, at the kiosks of R-Kioski (locator), at the stores of Suomalainen Kirjakauppa (locator) or at post offices (Posti, Itella) (locator). No registration or ID required. You can buy top-up vouchers from R-Kioski and Posti (see above) with cash or card, online (payment only for holders of Finnish bank accounts) or from Otto branded ATMs (with at least Finnish bank cards). They have three different prepaid products on offer: *"DNA Smart Prepaid" is a SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data * "DNA Super Prepaid" is a SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data *"DNA Data Prepaid Tablet" is a data-only SIM without text or voice DNA Smart Prepaid DNA Smart Prepaid starter packs cost 7.90 € (often reduced to 4.90 €) including 7 € of credit. The current starter packages contain a SIM with mini & micro cutouts, nano SIMs may have to be cut. The DNA Smart Prepaid charges by the day and the charge is deducted for each day until credit runs out. This is unlike Elisa, who only charges for the days the SIM is used. You can however halt the daily charging, but it costs 2,50€ to do so. Unlimited: '0,99€ per day '''3GB per month: '''0,69€ per day '''1GB per month: '''0,49€ per day All options include unlimited voice and sms, except the cheapest which restricts voice to 100 minutes per month. 'DNA Super Prepaid DNA Super Prepaid starter packs cost 7.90 € (often reduced to 4.90 €) including 7 € of credit. The current starter packages contain a SIM with mini & micro cutouts, nano SIMs may have to be cut. Default data rate is 1.525 EUR / MB with a maximum charge of 1.916 EUR per day. Following data packages can be added: You can book the packages on their mobile website m.prepaid.dna.fi or online when you have enough credit loaded. 'DNA Data Prepaid Tablet' Their data-only SIM is sold for 24.90 EUR at the same stores (see above). It contains 10 GB of data valid for 6 months. Only mini- or micro SIM are available, nano-SIM may need to be cut. 4G/LTE has been opened for this product line and download speed is up to 150 Mbps where 4G is available. When yout register your SIM card online, you receive another 9 GB of data free (this may require a Finnish bank account). You can add two packages for more data: *10 GB - 180 days - 19.90 EUR *30 GB - 180 days - 39.90 EUR These topups can be purchased online with Finnish bank account or in a store (e.g. R-kioski) where you get a scratch-off card. The code on the scratch-off card is entered at http://m.prepaid.dna.fi They sell a 3G WiFI-modem for 49 EUR and a 3G USB-modem for 39 EUR with the same conditions as starter pack too. 'More info' *APN: prepaid.dna.fi (only for DNA Prepaid) *Tethering is allowed *Website in Finnish 'Helppo' (by Tele Finland on Sonera) Helppo is the prepaid brand of Tele Finland, a MNVO on the Sonera network (see above) in 2G and 3G only. Their prepaid SIM is available for 9.90 EUR (sometimes reduced to 4.90 EUR) with 11 EUR credit online, at R-Kioski (locator), Siwa and Valintatalo supermarkets. Top up vouchers are available at the same stores for 10, 15, 20, 30, or 50 EUR. Data is available for a flat 1.52 per MB with a daily cap of 1.91 EUR. Max. speed is 512 kbps. They don't offer any data packages. APN: prepaid-mms 'Vectone mobile' (on DNA) Vectone mobile is a Dutch-Brtitish MVNO with operations in many countries. In Finland it operates on the DNA network in 2G and 3G only. It is one of the few providers on prepaid in Finland offering classical monthly data packages. The starter pack is available for 10 EUR with 10 EUR of credit either online to be sent to Finnish address or 7 other European countries (see here) for free or at R-Kioski kiosks (locator). Top-ups can be made online or bought at R-Kioski for 10 or 20 EUR. For every top-up of 10 EUR they give 10 MB per day free for 15 days, of 20 EUR 10 MB/day for 30 days as bonus. The default data rate outside of packages is 0.60 EUR per MB. They sell these monthly packages called "Data Pocket Savers": For activation text code to 345. A 30 day pocket can be renewed only after the end of the 30 day period, but this it will do automatically if there is credtit. To stop text STOP to 345. *Website in English (!!!) *APN: webfi.mundio.com Category:Europe Category:Country